The major aims of the Clinical Core are to accurately phenotype, obtain biological[unreadable] specimens, and longitudinally evaluate subjects with mild neurocognitive disorders facilitating the[unreadable] research efforts of the Bryan ADRC. The Clinical Core's Specific Aims are: 1. Development of a well[unreadable] characterized repository of patients with memory complaints and dementia (Tier I Data Repository) for[unreadable] inclusion in genetic studies and referral into clinical trials and other funded investigations in the Bryan[unreadable] ADRC. Patients to the Memory Disorders Clinic (MDC) are enrolled with consent into a data repository[unreadable] for future studies. This repository is currently comprised of 2500 individuals since yr 2000 and[unreadable] includes a standardized, minimum dataset of health and diagnostic information. 2. Recruit a subset of[unreadable] participants with mild neurocognitive syndromes (Tier II Participants) for detailed genomic medicine[unreadable] studies. Phenotypic characterization includes systematic neurological and neuropsychological[unreadable] evaluations, functional, and behavioral assessments, risk factor enumeration, family history and[unreadable] medication checklists; annual follow-up with medical updates; and collection of blood samples for[unreadable] genetic, transcription, proteomic, and metabolomic studies 3. Build on our history as a Center with[unreadable] strong contributions to genetic and epidemiological studies funded here at Duke (Cache County, NAS[unreadable] Twin's study, Conte Center) to explore the influence of genes and environmental factors in AD risk. 4.[unreadable] Actively encourage and facilitate collaborative studies which draw from the Clinical Core resources of[unreadable] biologic samples and clinical data. Working with the Data Management & Statistics Core, genetic samples and other biological specimens banked at GSK and the IGSP[unreadable] along with detailed clinical data will be made available to researchers at the Bryan ADRC and beyond,[unreadable] including other ADCS and CHG, to promote scientific investigations of AD and related conditions. 5.[unreadable] Continue our successful enrollment and follow-up of participants into the autopsy program, and[unreadable] increase minority enrollment into our research program through our strengthened focus on[unreadable] recruitment. We expect at the end of the next 5 years, to have longitudinally followed a sample of 200[unreadable] cognitively normal controls and 300 subjects with mild neurocognitive syndromes to augment the[unreadable] existing sample of 150 controls and 475 genetic family members already studied. 6. To expand our[unreadable] participation in collaborative therapeutic clinical trials related to AD with other ADCs and industry. 7.[unreadable] Share clinical data with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC).